Ash Unova Done Right
by The Writer755
Summary: Hey its actually the immortalized demigod here so I came up with this for this obviously wonderful pairing i mean come on this is a pairing everyone has wanted right well if not you than I did check what happened to my other laptop in their because we all know "accidents" happen. So enjoy I'm going to make a PJO for Perodite next and i mean come on its the LOVE goddess.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS ITS wRITER 755 OR THE IMMORTALISED DEMIGOD AS SOME KNOW ME IM QUITE HAPPY WITH HOW MANY PEOPLE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER I BROKE 100 ON THE FIRST DAY i WANTED TO THANK YOU GUYS THIS ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE SO I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW MORE K BUT WRITE YOUR OWN STORIES PLEASE IM OUT OF GOOD ONES TO READ SO PLEASE REVIEW AND i'M HOPEFULY GETTING MORE TO THIS CHAPTER THAN LAST CHAPTER SO PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR MORE STUFF OR WHAT BECAUSE IM NOT A MASTERMIND LIKE ANAKLUSMOS14 OR OTHER GOOD AUTHORS LIKE VPXFORERUNNER SO I NEED THOSE REVIEWS TO KEEP ME JUICED INTO A NICE OILED WRITING MACHINE TO FINISH K GUYS. SO GIVE SUGGESTIONS ON POKEMON OR MAYBE A CHANGE IN THE PAIRING BECAUSE I TRY TO PLEASE MY READERS AND I RECENTLY INJURED MY RIGHT ANKLE SO ILL HAV MORE TIME TO RIGHT ILL EVEN DO IT AT SCHOOL OR ON THE BUS BECAUSE A MAJORITY OF THE TEACHERS ALLOW ME TO.I ALSO WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT EACH CHAPTER WILL START AS THE NARRATOR. I DON'T IN ANY WAY OR FORM OWN POKEMON.  
We now return to our hero's journey as he wakes up to a disturbing sight as a weird occurence so happens to scare our hero.  
"Ahhhhh!" Oh my Arceous what is happening here is this a mirorr or something I mean I see myself but there's no glass just I also have a tail."Hey mister, you awake now?" Is it me or where did that voice come from it sounded childish." hey mister whatcha lookin' for?" I still looked for the owner of the voice but no ones around exept for my new doppleganger but his mouth didn't move."Hey do you happen to know where that voice came from?""I'm the owner of the voice i'm just speaking mentally to you." the voice or my doppleganger said in a singsong type voice."Are you a pokemon or something?""Yes I'm a, Zorua, as humans like to call me." ok that solves the problem it's a Zorua or "The Tricky Fox pokemon" as the pokedex refers to them."So why are you here then?" I asked cauciously. Zoruas' are known for protecting themselves or catching an opponent by suprise by transforming into them."Where's your mother kit, i know Zoruas' tend to stick to their mother's until they evolve?""I don't have a mother that's when i found you now I have the urge to play with you.""Well you can play with me and my pokemon if you want but you got to train with the rest of my pokemon so you can get stronger k.""Ok, mister but I want to stay with you I'm tired can I go to sleep?""Be my guest, after all you don't have a mother to love you so I will." so with that the Zorua changed into one with blue instead of red, a what really caught me by surprise is when Zorua rapped itself inside my hoodie so where it's head was resting on the left side of my hood of my black hoodie. well looks like I'm carrying Zorua to Necrene city.  
With that I began my treck to Necrene city with my Zorua resting its head on my shoulder after it woke up once I captured it then released it again so it could sleep in it's previous position but as we got to Necrene and I found Lenora, after finding the hidden book entrance, found her battling some arrogant blonde bufoon having trouble with a simple Herdier but he had uninteresting pokemon so i decided telling him to watch my battle as I introduced myself to Lenora again."Why hello 'Nora, been a long time hasn't it, that book on the ancient sites of the dragons was helpful thank you, it helped me guide Professer Juniper Senior on finding the white stone of Legend.""Ah ash I would like to say it was my pleasure for such an aspiring trainer such as yourself, but I believe ,Trip, that you should stay to watch Ash, he's got alot of different techniques to show you.""Humph like he could it's all about power after all.""But Trip it's not after all you had pokemon that were superior to Lenora's in power but she still managed to beat you because she used it to her advantage now watch closely." with that i lowered my hood to let my new Zorua out so it could battle for the first time."Hey mister am I supposed to battle that pokemon?" asked the childish voice but it seemed to throw Paul off for the moment."Yes its a Watchog so don't be scared at all because I'm here to help you do it just listen to what I say and you'll find it helpful to a multiple of degrees, ok?" with a nod from Zorua I started the battle with a Roar to intimidate whatchog. After watchog took a step back I told Zorua to use scratch. The scratch connected and created Whatchog got ejected from the smoke unconscious." Lenora please send out Herdier so we can get this over with". With that herdier was sent out but I commanded Zorua to use a shadow ball to end it quick but herdier was already their and used a bite that sent Zorua flying unconscious but I didn't let Zorua hit the wall instead I caught Zorua and with the force I was pushed into the wall but I quickly got up and settled Zorua in my hoodie."Nice move Lenora but Krokorak should be able to end this quickly." with that said I sent out Krokorak to battle with a quick Bite that left a barely conscious Herdier who used recover then went for another Bite but I quickly and swiftly told Krokorak to use shadow claw which quickly ended the battle."That was indeed a great battle sending out a pokemon to counter my Watchogs future sight and then sending out another power house to counter my Herdier's strength.""It was no problem, I needed to teach Trip that power isn't everything.""Hey can I borrow a different book, maybe one on Unovas' history?" With that she lead me to a thick leather bound book named 'Unova: A History.  
Time skip one week later I just arrived in Nimbasa city the only city that I didn't know the gym leader. I couldn't talk to her because she was always busy for one reason or another but I couldn't ever get a chance to talk to her but her pokemon are Emolga, Tynamo, and Zebstrika so i could use Krookarok Seismatoad and maybe Pikachu who still has yet to become a Raichu as is his dream. With that train of thought I paid for a lunch at a nice cafe outside. I picked sitting outside because it has a nice view of the sun setting. with that i brought out the thick leather bound book and started looking through the champions and elite four styles and techniques so I could impliment them them into my strategies and techniques. after forever I looked up at the sun setting as I got lost in the setting sun I didn't even notice the women sit down straight across from me."It trully does shine without even looking to her I replied,"It does shine brightly, brighter than this city ever will." I was suprised A women had sat with me and i didn't notice, that and the cameras of what I could guess as paparazzi for a movie star."Might I ask who you are?" I asked of the blonde women, she seemed suprised that I had asked that with an incline of her head she asked a simple question of ,"You don't know who I am?""Of course I don't know you are, but I'm Ash." When I said that she visibly brightened we conversed awhile I didn't get her name until she asked if she could meet me here again tommorow, that's when I asked for her name and she almost became worried but I caught and she seemed to hesitate before giving me a name. Elesa.  
After that encounter I started looking for Pikachu. I was looking for Pikachu everywhere when I saw what had caught his attention at the moment, no, for once it wasn't Ketchup, it was a cute fem Emolga that Pikachu had smitten. I started to grab Pikachu when a hand that sent sparks(Sorry just had to put that pun in) brushed past mine and I looked up only to have my lips brush The now identified young women that was next to me. It was Elesa and the blush was already there as it was on my face both both started stuttering helplessly when a flash blinded me. From the horror stricken face on Elesa I could tell that something just went extremely bad." she ran of with Emolga to who knows where.  
I was saddened at the thought but I decided that I liked the City so much that I decided to buy a flat here in Nimbasa city it had a little cozy kitchen with a nice dark wooden texture for the table and chairs with intricated electrical designs for the chairs with nice electric blue colored walls and nice granite kitchen counters and an exquisitly sleek black fridge and nice microwave oven. the drawers were the same wood as the chairs, that wasn't the best part the bedroom that I got was giant the bed was made from a special material that made it to where your body fitted into the matress oh so comftorably. with nice exquisite bed frame it was an overall apartment I enjoyed a scolding from Pikachu about ruining his date i reassured him that we would be seeing Elesa and Emolga tommorow aorund seven O'clock. With that said Zorua Pikachu and I went to sleep waiting for the next day in our slumbers Words of doubt, anger disbelief, and most importantly disappointment from Dawn. As the nightmare continued a different smooth voice broke through even May's strong disappointed voice it was soothing to hear it, but most suprising a picture came into view but it couldn't be. Elesa was there right in front of me our foreheads touching."Don't listen just believe." so I did, in myself, taking the giant leap I had never thought of in my entire life I turned my head up so our lips could meet. I could only feel the blissful warmth surge (Another electric pun me bad puns zero) through me as our lips began a tango known only as Love. As we continued the warmth only continued as her generous bust was ground into my chisled chest. Even as she jumped and rapped her legs tightly on my sides. the warmth of our kiss only grew. For only Arceus knew why for it was Love.  
As I woke up there was something different about how I was sleeping. For one Zorua and Pikachu were set in between someone and I. The next was a smooth mop of electric blonde hair splattered over my side and chest. The last one was, my lips felt puffy and swollen for some reason. But I had a nagging feeling there was a catch to the whole half price thing for the apartment."Hello, please wake up." but that only caused problems as she rolled ontop of me and continued her cutle light snore. With that not working I started shaking her and then looked down to check if we were bothe decent. we were. so with that I also saw Pikachu curled into an Emolga. With one though in mind. Crap. I started to get up but she just pulled me back down and mumbled," ten more minutes but I was determined so I shook her which gave me and Elesa a shock from the two still sleeping pokemon but zorua had freaked out and accidently blown a point blank low shadow ball into my stomach," Oof" I had fallen of the bed with Elesa stillon top of me."Aah." Came the cute yelp from Elesa as we fell. I blushed as Elesa had ended up straddling my stomach, but that didn't cause the blush suprisingly it was the fact that she had accidently kissed heat from the now suspicious dream came full blown heat as we deepened the kiss so I could explore her perfect gleaming whites. She suprisingly wasn't the dominative one out of us but her cute high moan was soothing. When we released reluctently I looked in the Electric blue eyes of both slowly detached. Yearning for the warmth to return and giving the pokemon their well earned rest.  
With Elesa holding her legs tightly to my sides as she had done in the so called dream. Her head resting on my shoulder as Zorua does.I muttered one word into her ear,"Beautiful but we didn't notice the snap or flash of a photo being taken outside. I turned on the flat screen that was here. I swithed to 'Nimbasa Today' a news channel on the celebrities of the city the first thing I saw was 'Stunning Elesa already taken' with a picture of our accidental kiss in the park. I only turned the TV of when I heard a crash then footsteps running to our supposed room. I turned to find a wisk of blonde hair as Elesa went sobbing to the room all pokemon seemed to be munching on pokefood in the kitchen so I took off after her to find her crying on the bed."Elesa." she looked up with wet and puffy eyes to me. When I sat on the bed she Lunged towards me and continued sobbing into my shoulder when she looked happier in my embrace so we stayed like that the entire time only talking and having Wmolga, Zorua, or Pikachu get us food only getting up to use the restroom, other than that we stayed like that the whole time until sleep consumed us. 


	2. Elesa

HEY GUYS ITS wRITER 755 OR THE IMMORTALISED DEMIGOD AS SOME KNOW ME IM QUITE HAPPY WITH HOW MANY PEOPLE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER I BROKE 100 ON THE FIRST DAY i WANTED TO THANK YOU GUYS THIS ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE SO I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW MORE K BUT WRITE YOUR OWN STORIES PLEASE IM OUT OF GOOD ONES TO READ SO PLEASE REVIEW AND i'M HOPEFULY GETTING MORE TO THIS CHAPTER THAN LAST CHAPTER SO PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR MORE STUFF OR WHAT BECAUSE IM NOT A MASTERMIND LIKE ANAKLUSMOS14 OR OTHER GOOD AUTHORS LIKE VPXFORERUNNER SO I NEED THOSE REVIEWS TO KEEP ME JUICED INTO A NICE OILED WRITING MACHINE TO FINISH K GUYS. SO GIVE SUGGESTIONS ON POKEMON OR MAYBE A CHANGE IN THE PAIRING BECAUSE I TRY TO PLEASE MY READERS AND I RECENTLY INJURED MY RIGHT ANKLE SO ILL HAV MORE TIME TO RIGHT ILL EVEN DO IT AT SCHOOL OR ON THE BUS BECAUSE A MAJORITY OF THE TEACHERS ALLOW ME TO.I ALSO WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT EACH CHAPTER WILL START AS THE NARRATOR. I DON'T IN ANY WAY OR FORM OWN POKEMON.  
We now return to our hero's journey as he wakes up to a disturbing sight as a weird occurence so happens to scare our hero.  
"Ahhhhh!" Oh my Arceous what is happening here is this a mirorr or something I mean I see myself but there's no glass just I also have a tail."Hey mister, you awake now?" Is it me or where did that voice come from it sounded childish." hey mister whatcha lookin' for?" I still looked for the owner of the voice but no ones around exept for my new doppleganger but his mouth didn't move."Hey do you happen to know where that voice came from?""I'm the owner of the voice i'm just speaking mentally to you." the voice or my doppleganger said in a singsong type voice."Are you a pokemon or something?""Yes I'm a, Zorua, as humans like to call me." ok that solves the problem it's a Zorua or "The Tricky Fox pokemon" as the pokedex refers to them."So why are you here then?" I asked cauciously. Zoruas' are known for protecting themselves or catching an opponent by suprise by transforming into them."Where's your mother kit, i know Zoruas' tend to stick to their mother's until they evolve?""I don't have a mother that's when i found you now I have the urge to play with you.""Well you can play with me and my pokemon if you want, but you got to train with the rest of my pokemon so you can get stronger k.""Ok, mister but I want to stay with you I'm tired can I go to sleep?""Be my guest, after all you don't have a mother to love you so I will." so with that the Zorua changed into one with blue instead of red, a what really caught me by surprise is when Zorua rapped itself inside my hoodie so where it's head was resting on the left side of my hood of my black hoodie. well looks like I'm carrying Zorua to Necrene city.  
With that I began my treck to Necrene city with my Zorua resting its head on my shoulder after it woke up once I captured it then released it again so it could sleep in it's previous position but as we got to Necrene and I found Lenora, after finding the hidden book entrance, found her battling some arrogant blonde bufoon having trouble with a simple Herdier but he had uninteresting pokemon so i decided telling him to watch my battle as I introduced myself to Lenora again."Why hello 'Nora, been a long time hasn't it, that book on the ancient sites of the dragons was helpful thank you, it helped me guide Professer Juniper Senior on finding the white stone of Legend.""Ah ash I would like to say it was my pleasure for such an aspiring trainer such as yourself, but I believe ,Trip, that you should stay to watch Ash, he's got alot of different techniques to show you.""Humph like he could it's all about power after all.""But Trip it's not, after all you had pokemon that were superior to Lenora's in power but she still managed to beat you because she used it to her advantage now watch closely." with that i lowered my hood to let my new Zorua out so it could battle for the first time."Hey mister am I supposed to battle that pokemon?" asked the voice filled with promises of pranks, but it seemed to throw Paul off for the moment."Yes its a Watchog so don't be scared at all because I'm here to help you do it just listen to what I say and you'll find it helpful to a multiple of degrees, ok?" with a nod from Zorua I started the battle with a Roar to intimidate whatchog. After watchog took a step back I told Zorua to use scratch. The scratch connected and created Whatchog got ejected from the smoke unconscious." Lenora please send out Herdier so we can get this over with". With that herdier was sent out but I commanded Zorua to use a Fury swipes to end it quick but herdier was already their and used a bite that sent Zorua flying unconscious but I didn't let Zorua hit the wall instead I caught Zorua and with the force of the flight ZOrua was in it sent me into the wall I quickly got up and settled Zorua in my hoodie."Nice move Lenora but Krokorak should be able to end this quickly." with that said I sent out Krokorak to battle with a quick Bite that left a barely conscious Herdier who used recover then went for another Bite but I quickly and swiftly told Krokorak to use Stone edge that knocked Herdier unconscious which quickly ended the battle."That was indeed a great battle sending out a pokemon to counter my Watchogs future sight and then sending out another power house to counter my Herdier's strength.""It was no problem, I needed to teach Trip that power isn't everything.""Hey can I borrow a different book, maybe one on Unovas' history?" With that she lead me to a thick leather bound book named 'Unova: A History.  
Time skip one week later I just arrived in Nimbasa city the only city that I didn't know the gym leader. I couldn't talk to her because she was always busy for one reason or another but I couldn't ever get a chance to talk to her but her pokemon are Emolga, Tynamo, and Zebstrika so i could use Krookarok Seismatoad and maybe Pikachu who still has yet to become a Raichu as is his dream. With that train of thought I paid for a lunch at a nice cafe outside. I picked sitting outside because it has a nice view of the sun setting. with that i brought out the thick leather bound book and started looking through the champions and elite four styles and techniques so I could impliment them them into my strategies and techniques. after forever I looked up at the sun setting as I got lost in the setting sun I didn't even notice the women sit down straight across from me."It trully does shine without even looking to her I replied,"It does shine brightly, brighter than this city ever will." I was suprised A women had sat with me and i didn't notice, that and the cameras of what I could guess as paparazzi for a movie star."Might I ask who you are?" I asked of the blonde women, she seemed suprised that I had asked that with an incline of her head she asked a simple question of ,"You don't know who I am?""Of course I don't know you are, but I'm Ash." When I said that she visibly brightened we conversed awhile I didn't get her name until she asked if she could meet me here again tommorow, that's when I asked for her name and she almost became worried but I caught and she seemed to hesitate before giving me a name. Elesa.  
After that encounter I started looking for Pikachu. I was looking for Pikachu everywhere when I saw what had caught his attention at the moment, no, for once it wasn't Ketchup, it was a cute fem Emolga that Pikachu had smitten. I started to grab Pikachu when a hand that sent sparks(Sorry just had to put that pun in) brushed past mine and I looked up only to have my lips brush The now identified young women that was next to me. It was Elesa and the blush was already there as it was on my face both both started stuttering helplessly when a flash blinded me. From the horror stricken face on Elesa I could tell that something just went extremely bad. she ran of with Emolga to who knows where.  
I was saddened at the thought but I decided that I liked the City so much that I decided to buy a flat here in Nimbasa city it had a little cozy kitchen with a nice dark wooden texture for the table and chairs with intricated electrical designs for the chairs with nice electric blue colored walls and nice granite kitchen counters and an exquisitly sleek black fridge and nice microwave oven. the drawers were the same wood as the chairs, that wasn't the best part the bedroom that I got was giant the bed was made from a special material that made it to where your body fitted into the matress oh so comftorably. with nice exquisite bed frame it was an overall apartment I enjoyed a scolding from Pikachu about ruining his date i reassured him that we would be seeing Elesa and Emolga tommorow aorund seven O'clock. With that said Zorua Pikachu and I went to sleep waiting for the next day in our slumbers Words of doubt, anger disbelief, and most importantly disappointment from Dawn. As the nightmare continued a different smooth voice broke through even May's strong disappointed voice it was soothing to hear it, but most suprising a picture came into view but it couldn't be. Elesa was there right in front of me our foreheads touching."Don't listen just believe." so I did, in myself, taking the giant leap I had never thought of in my entire life I turned my head up so our lips could meet. I could only feel the blissful warmth surge (Another electric pun me bad puns zero) through me as our lips began a tango known only as Love. As we continued the warmth only continued as her generous bust was ground into my chisled chest. Even as she jumped and rapped her legs tightly on my sides. the warmth of our kiss only grew. For only Arceus knew why for it was Love.  
As I woke up there was something different about how I was sleeping. For one Zorua and Pikachu were set in between someone and I. The next was a smooth mop of electric blonde hair splattered over my side and chest. The last one was, my lips felt puffy and swollen for some reason. But I had a nagging feeling there was a catch to the whole half price thing for the apartment."Hello, please wake up." but that only caused problems as she rolled ontop of me and continued her cute light snore. With that not working I started shaking her and then looked down to check if we were bothe decent. we were. so with that I also saw Pikachu curled into an Emolga. With one though in mind. Crap. I started to get up but she just pulled me back down and mumbled," ten more minutes" but I was determined so I shook her which gave me and Elesa a shock from the two still sleeping pokemon but zorua had freaked out and accidently blown a point blank low shadow ball into my stomach," Oof" I had fallen of the bed with Elesa stillon top of me."Aah." Came the cute yelp from Elesa as we fell. I blushed as Elesa had ended up straddling my stomach, but that didn't cause the blush suprisingly it was the fact that she had accidently kissed heat from the now suspicious dream came full blown heat as we deepened the kiss so I could explore her perfect gleaming whites. She suprisingly wasn't the dominative one out of us but her cute high moan was soothing. When we released reluctently I looked in the electric blue eyes of both slowly detached. Yearning for the warmth to return and giving the pokemon their well earned rest.  
With Elesa holding her legs tightly to my sides as she had done in the so called dream. Her head resting on my shoulder as Zorua does.I muttered one word into her ear,"Beautiful", but we didn't notice the snap or flash of a photo being taken outside. I turned on the flat screen that was here. I swithed to 'Nimbasa Today' a news channel on the celebrities of the city the first thing I saw was 'Stunning Elesa, already taken?' with a picture of our accidental kiss in the park. I only turned the TV of when I heard a crash then footsteps running to our supposed room. I turned to find a wisk of blonde hair as Elesa went sobbing to the room all pokemon seemed to be munching on pokefood in the kitchen so I took off after her to find her crying on the bed."Elesa." she looked up with wet and puffy eyes to me. When I sat on the bed she Lunged towards me and continued sobbing into my shoulder when she looked happier in my embrace so we stayed like that the entire time only talking and having Emolga, Zorua, or Pikachu get us food only getting up to use the restroom, other than that we stayed like that the whole time until sleep consumed us. 


End file.
